


Ready To Wallow Now:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Chocolate, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Sadness, Support, Thinking, wallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wasn't dealing with Catherine leaving very well for the second time, He has been difficult to be around with, & his friends are feeling helpless, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: Sorry, This is a short one!!!*





	Ready To Wallow Now:

*Summary: Steve wasn't dealing with Catherine leaving very well for the second time, He has been difficult to be around with, & his friends are feeling helpless, What do they do?, Stay Tuned, It's a gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, This is a short one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett went to his favorite spot, after he had been shooed off by his love ones, & ohana, He knew that he had been a difficult person to be around with, & that he had been snapping at everyone, but hell, he had went through a bad breakup, so he deserves to be a little grumpy, doesn't he ?, But, He still feels bad for taking it out on everyone that he loves. He _will_ figure out a way to make it up to everyone involved.

 

Meanwhile, The Other Members of the Five-O Taskforce felt bad for their friend, & helpless, which they hate that feeling, Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "I never saw Steve like that, I mean, He nearly took our heads off, I don't know what to do for him", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, as he hugged his cousin, "Oh, Sweetie, Neither do we, I think with time, He will feel better, & come to us", Kono just nodded, & returned her cousin's hug tightly, enjoying the comfort.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was looking over the cliffs at the ocean, He figured that he was angry at the wrong people, instead of being mad at the person, who caused the pain, He thought to himself, saying in anger, **"I hope you find what you are looking for, Catherine, & stay gone, I am done giving my heart out, & giving second chances"**, He found the ring, that he put in his pocket, & took it out, With a grunt, He threw it into the ocean, & said thinking once again, **"Goodbye, Catherine"** , & left to go back to be with his family, teammates, & love ones.

 

Captain Lou Grover noticed that Detective Danny "Danno" Williams hadn't said a word, He went over to the blond, & said, "Danny, You are okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a sigh, "I just hate that Steve is going through this again, Especially with her pulling the same stunt & shit again, I could just strangle her", Lou nodded, & said in understanding, "I know, But like Chin said, We could be there, & help him through the pain", They relaxed in the break room, cause they are gonna pull an all nighter, & decided on what to get for dinner, They gasped at the sight of Steve walking in.

 

Steve said, as he was trying to hold his emotions in, "Guys, I am sorry....", But the tears came out, & he said through his tears, "I am ready to wallow now", Kono said, "I am getting the good chocolate", & Chin said, "I am getting the drinks", & the cousins left. Danny sat on the large couch, & he indicated for Steve to come over, & he laid in the blond's lap, while sobbing his eyes out, Danny said to Lou, "Hey, Lou, Get the Heartbreak Special, Would you ?, We will split the cost with you", The Former SWAT Commander said with a dismissive hand, "No worries, This is on me", He hit a number on his speed dial, & said in a low voice, so Steve wouldn't be disturbed, as Danny was comforting him, "Hey, Joe, It's Lou over at Five-O, Would please send over a Heartbreak Special with everything ?, Great, Thanks, Pal", He hung up, & told Danny that it's on the way, & he helped him comforted Steve.

 

The End.


End file.
